leisuresuitlarryfandomcom-20200213-history
Sierra timeline
The timeline of Sierra World and Sierra On-Line produced games. Timeline ;1603 :Pilgrims and Native Americans of Walnut Log joined forces to hunt the Jackalopes to extinction. Pizza is shared between both parties.LSL8MCL ;1726 :Pioneers defeat Pilgrims and Native Americans of Walnut Log using their rifles. They take over all the pizza.LSL8MCL ;1776 :Ben Franklin invents the laser gun in Walnut Log, turning the tide of the Revolutionary War.LSL8MCL ;1783 : William Sturgeon is born.LSL7 ;1792 :U.S. Mint was created by Congress on April 2. ;1810 :US seized ships trading with France. :Britain captures aprox. 4000 naturalized US sailors and conscripts them.The Laffer Utilities, manual, pg3 ;1812 :Britain armed Indians who raided the western border of the United States.Laffer Utilities Manual, pg 3 :The War of 1812 begins.The Laffer Utitilties Manual, pg 3 :Neiman-Marcus catalogue 1812 edition is published.LSL3 ;1823 : Abrahamson is born. : William Sturgeon devises the first electro magnet.LSL7 ;1841 : Dwight L. Laffer is born. ;1842 :Abraham Lincoln precides over the first wet tee-shirt contest in Walnut Log. :Polyethyline is invented. ;1844 : Theodore Shenanigans Bakersfield opens the first sports bar in Walnut Log. He takes all the credit for wet tee-shirt contests. ;1865 ;1872 : Shriner society is founded by Freemasons. ;1874 :Lucy Maud Montgomery is born.Laffer Utilities Manual, pg 3 ;1888 :Freddy Pharkas, Sam Andreas and Zircon Jim Laffer live in Coarsegold. ;1890 :Punchcard used for census, it could handle up to 80 characters or columns of data, a number which remains to this day as the width of most computer video display devices.LSL5 : Anton Herman Gerard Fokker is born in Java.LSL7 ;1893 : Melvin's Discount Mortuary is founded by Morton and Myron Melvin. ;1898 :The world's first commercial radio service is installed by Guglielmo Marconi on Rathlin Island off the coast of Ireland.LSL8 ;1904 :Walnut Log Community College is originally opened as TB sanitorium. ;1906 :Pepper Dog Saloon is burned down during the Great Tramp Boardwalk Fire.LSL5 ;1915 : :Fokker mounts gun on airplane and synchronites the rate of fire, so that it won't shoot propeller off.LSL7 ;1920 : Full body swimsuits are all the rage.LFSM :Dwight L. Laffer dies. ;1922 : :Fokker moves to the united states. The first Shriner hospital for children opens. ;1926 :(MCL info goes here) :Bagenbaggage wins second place of the Kentucky Derby.The Laffer Utilities Manual, pg 3 ;1942 :Lucy Maud Montgomery dies.Laffer Utilities Manual, pg 3 ;1949 : Larry Laffer is born. ;1950 : Plastic garbage bag is invented. ;1954 :Roller towel on the PMS Bouncy misses its service in October.LSL7 ;1964 : Melvin Melvin (later known as Paul Paul) is born to Melba and Marvin Melvin of Gary, Indiana. ;1967 ;1969 :Stock market changes.LSL5 ;1970 :The 1970 edition of Volkswagon beetle is on the market. ;1971 : Larry's leisure suit was designed this year.LSL2 ;1973 :Uptown-Downtown Pawn Shop, Delicatessen, and Night Fever Polyester Plaza receives a white polyester suit and hangs it up. :The '73 Pacer is sold and produced.LSL6 ;1974 The '74 Bug is sold and produced.Narrator (LSL5):"" ;1975 :Larry frames up Miss November, 1975 (which he kept next to his velvet Elvis in later years).Official Book of LSL, chapter 2 ;1976 :PornProdCorp receives a Titty award on March 10 ;1979 :Ahmeed Deefda dies. ;1982 ;1983 ;1984 :June issue of Assgasm is published.LSL8 :Tanzania has estimated population of 21,202,000.Laffer Utilities Manual, pg 3 ;1985 :Jane Fonda's Workout is the bestselling videocassette for week ending in 9/21.Laffer Utilities, pg 3 ;1986 :Girls including Passionate Patti, Fawn, Faith, Barbara Bimbo, Tawni, Cherri Tart & Suzi Cheatem (and a couple of others) become members of the Eta Omicron Zeta sorority at Walnut Log Community College. ;1987 :The girls graduate and leave the Eta Omicron Zeta sorority at Walnut Log. Faith, Fawn, and a girl who would go on to be a Hooker move to Lost Wages. :Larry Laffer (38) travels to Lost Wages to lose his virginity and find true love. He meets Eve. :The 1989 future Larry travels back to Sierra Studios around this time (c. 1987). Larry helps finishes developing a game Al Lowe has been working on based on Larry's travels to Lost Wages. :King's Quest IV programming staff begin on the game.LSL3 ;1988 :Some months later, after the one night stand and after Larry followed Eve back to Los Angeles; she quickly sent him away sicking Brutus on him in the process (she barely remembered him, and thinks he is a stalker). Larry travels about chased by KGB, spends several weeks at sea on a liferaft, ends up at a resort island, after several more adventures he arrives at Nontoonyt Island and stops the plans of the evil scientist Dr. Nonookee. Saving the girls of the island in the process. He meets Kalalau and marries her with Chief Kenewauwau's blessings. :Larry builds walls around their new mansion to keep undesirables out.Narrator (LSL2):"A year ago you built these walls to keep out undesirables; and now you are one." :Soon after Nontoonyt Island was developed into a prosperous vacation destination. The Sand Crab Room at the Nontoonyt Casino had its gala premiere. :Around this same time a year has passed for time traveling future Larry (from the time they entered the studios in 1987), Larry helps finish working on LSL2. :King's quest IV programming staff finish game.LSL3 ;1989 :A few years (about two years at the most) had passed since Larry married Kalalau. Larry is kicked out of his house by Kalalau, and begins searching for love again. Patti also goes on her own search. They are captured by cannibals. Through the use of a magic marker, Patti draws an interdimensional magic door that throws both of them though time and space (to c. 1987 period) into Sierra Studios in California. :Larry begins working on LSL4, while still working for Sierra. He becomes trapped in the Hoyle I game with other Sierra characters and employees (including Graham, Sonny Bonds, and Rosella). At the time he was still dating "Patty", but was dating others such as Suzanne. :The Larry from the future helps finish LSL3. ;1990 :Hello, Annie's Greasy South Pacific Chorus Line! is on Broadway. :C. Larry is up for review at Sierra On-Line and close to losing his job. He is sent to the Last Chance Seminary to improve his productivity, or be fired by the Williams. He accidently switched luggage with Al Lowe, catches the wrong flight ending up in the Manyanga Islands, he meets Jenna who thinks he is on vacation there (and enrolled in a contest), loses copies of the prototype of LSL4 (but later recovers them), carefully avoids encounters with the Williams, Cannibals and ultimately; accidently sleeps with Al Lowe. Larry inadvertantely blackmails the elder programmer to keep his job if its kept quiet, and finds love with Jenna Ann-J at Sierra for a time. ;1991 :LSL4 is almost complete, just before they can be released to the public Larry disappears from his home (along with the Floppies). He develops amnesia of most of his time working at Sierra. :Around this same time Al designs a remake game based on Larry's first adventure. Larry had been forced back into the game world to 'relive' his first adventure over again; this time encountering an alternate Lost Wages (in the month of October). Ken Williams shows up and mentions he would sell LSL4 if the disks were found. The EGA and VGA worlds will ultimately merge into one. :On his return from the alternate world, Larry doesn't get any of the royalties for the remake. :Larry leaves Sierra and works at PornProdCorp. :Harold King's "Kiss Me, My Fair Fiddler on the West Side of the Best Little Cabaret in Oklahoma!" Sold out through April, 2003. :Al Lowe makes a game based on Larry Laffer's (age 40; or so Larry claims) new career at PornProdCorp after quiting Sierra On-Line after the loss of LSL4. ;1992 :Larry Laffer returns to Sierra Online and releases The Laffer Utilities for Sierra but overall turned out to be a failure for him.Larry Lovage (LSL8):"" He also opens the Leisure Suit Larry's Casino at this time (and the game based on it). ;1993 :April issue of Top Heavy is published. :Larry is back in Sierra World and spends some time at La Costa Lotta (designed as LSL6). Larry and Al Lowe are interviewed together not long after (Birth of Larry]), Larry is not to happy with how Al Lowe has made life in his game universe so dangerous for him. ;1996 :Teabaggin Double Annual is published. :Shamara gets tired of Larry, and she tries to kill him. He escapes and decides to go on a cruise. He wins a competition and gets together with Captain Thigh. Rumors suggest he was abducted by aliens soon after. ;1998 : Larry Laffer returns to his Casino. But it saw minimal success, and he ultimately goes broke. ;2003 :Harold King's "Kiss Me, My Fair Fiddler on the West Side of the Best Little Cabaret in Oklahoma!" Sold out since 1991 until April, 2003. ;2004 :Larry Lovage follows after his uncle, and looks for love Walnut Grove Community College. ;2006 ;2007 ;2008 ;2009 :Larry Lovage works for his uncle Larry Laffer at his porn studio. ;2013 :The Sierra timeline gets Reloaded. Larry is divided into two personalities. Old Larry from 2013 returns to an alternate or parallel 1987 Lost Wages universe and decides to find true love. The other Larry jumps into the body of his younger self in the same alternate world. Reloaded Timeline begins; Both Larrys seem to remember elements of both worlds (though for Old Larry things have already happened in the past, and young Larry things will happen again but differently), they run into each other. Notes Softporn Adventure was made in 1981, but set some point after 1996. Thus does not fit into the Larry timelines directly (unless a 1981 Larry happened to be tossed into post-1996 future). In the original Leisure Suit Larry, Larry is said to be 38. In the VGA remake the Whose Whom In America letter says that he is 40. Playspay magazine also lists him at 40 around the time of LSL5 (this suggests Larry is lieing or has lied about his age in the past). It may also suggest that LSL1VGA and LSL5 retconned the timeline presented in the original LSL1-3 trilogy ignoring some of the references to time (see references to amount of time passed between LSL2 and LSL3). If so it may mean that there are two timelines, one that takes place over several years, and one that takes place over the course of a single year. The Reloaded remake goes back to him being 'almost 40'. In LSL2 at the end of the game Larry becomes younger through witch doctor magic so is apparently physically younger than 38 or 40s at the end of the game (perhaps back to his mid-twenties to early thirties), which may compensate for his 'stated age' in LSL5 (assuming he was fibbing in the Playspy article). The Official Book of Larry places Larry's age at "Fortysomething" which would also seem to suggest that Larry is and has been lieing about his actual age. Technically LSL1 ega manual mentions that Larry was kicked out of his home at 38. It doesn't specify how old he was when he finally reached Lost Wages. Although 38 is certainly implied by the context. The Larry 2 manual clarifies somewhat by stating it was well after his 38th birthday that he realized life was passing him by, But it also suggest him being kicked out well after his 38th birthday. It also suggests he went to Lost Wages about a month after being kicked out. LSL2 begins more or less where LSL1EGA ended (however there is a reference to the event taking place 'yesteryear'Narrator (LSL2): "Remember, those wonderful days of yesteryear are available now, at your local software dealer as "Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards!" (as in last year) though it is probably less than a year total had passed between both stories. The manual suggests that Larry wanted more out of Eve than a one night stand. In intro in the game, it is implied that Larry followed Eve back to her home, and 'moved in' while she was out. She returned to find him mowing the lawn, wondering who he was, and why he was there. He had to remind her how they met, she only vaguely remembered. She told him to leave. While exact amount of time that passed between the two games is not clear, references suggest it takes place the following year after the previous game. What Larry was off doing between games is not known. This of course assumes that all events of LSL2 take place within the same year, and not at the end of previous year and into the next between 1987 and 1988. An unknown amount of time passes in LA, and on the Love Tub. Almost two weeks (10 days) pass on the lifeboat. Unknown amount of time passes for the rest of the game. LSL3 begins a few years after LSL2 according to comments made by Kalalau."I've done that many times over the past few years." Documenation suggests it occurs in 1988 or after (but most likely takes place in 1989). The prologue shows that enough time has passed for island for a city of skyscrapers to be built up. There is really only enough time for about two years at the most to have passed between the game and the last. Hoyle I offers a look at Larry between LSL3 and LSL5 (around 1989) during the LSL4 period. He is still with Patti although he is dating other women. Love For Sale Mobile also looks back at this lost period in Larry's life (c. 1990-1991). Larry mostly loses memory of this period by the time of LSL5 due to amnesia. The time period between LSL3 and LSL5 is unclear, and probably several years. Counting a potential time warp due to interdimensional travel at the end of LSL3. At least appears to take place at some point between 1987 and 1991 (Larry 3 was released in 1989 and Larry 5 was released in 1991). After the dimensional warp, Larry & Patti anachronastically encounter a props from LSL1 while in Sierra Studios, and mention that's how the taxi scene was made in the first game. However, later on the game shows Larry designing LSL1 for Sierra recreating the Lefty's bar scene. This appears to suggest that they went back in time to c. 1987 perhaps during the development of the game, and Larry helped complete it (Roberta is working on KQ4 which wasn't released until 1988 itself). There are a couple of other games that date the time frame as well (a reference to PQ2); Space Quest 2 is apparently in development (SQ2 actually came out after LSL1 in 1987). LSL1VGA has two potential interpretations either its larry sent back to 1987 to relive his earlier Lounge Lizard days in an alternate universe (there are some big character and location differences between the two game worlds). Or its takes place in the present 1991 in an alternate game world. The latter may be supported by the 'updated technology' in the Casino and other places, and a few narrative comments (there is a reference to the dealer of LSL1EGA being replaced by video poker). The game is set around October based on the centerfold in dirty magazine (or the store is selling a magazine from the previous year). He is said to be 40; the same age LSL5 claims him to be (which would make them seem to occur in the same year, and share same development year). The documentation for the game appear to have a different backstory for why Larry has come to lost wages or at least less specific. Larry has recently tried to have his name included inside a book containing the most eligible bachelors in the South Western United States and going on vacation in Lost Wages and local area. These include pamphlets advertising local landmarks. Along the way it still involves Larry losing his virgnity, and hopefully finding someone to stay with. LSL5 makes references to LSL1VGA suggesting that it occurs before the game (although month dates given in that game would seem to suggest that events take place before October as early as August). LSL1 appears to have merged into the main timeline as early as LSL5 (Larry remembers elements of the remake), but elements also appear in LSL6 (Lefty's Bar/Ken) and later LSL8MCL (Nigel, Lefty's Too). There is a reference to the remake at least once in each of the Larry games from Larry 5-7. Larry 5 takes place at some point between 1989 and 1993 as George H. W. Bush is president in the game (but the game came out in 1991), however any real historical references made in the game predate 1991 (suggesting that it takes place no later than 1991). It takes place after LSL1VGA as narrator makes note of the game. A calender is opened to October (same month LSL1VGA appears to take place in). However, there are references to events occuring through September 31st, a ballet that opens August 15th, another ballet that opens September 16th.Now through September 31st at Madison's Glare Garden! Monster Trucks! Funny Cars! Stupid Motorcycles! Mutant Mopeds! We've turned the floor of the coliseum into a giant mud bog! See audience members with necks twice as thick as their heads! Call Ticket-O-Rama for details. 47 The NYC Ballet Company's 2015th production of "Sleeping Beauty" opens August 15th. The NYC Times called it, "A classic... never gets all that boring, even though you've seen it several hundred times." Opening September 20: the 2016th production of "Sleeping Beauty." Call The Ticketster for details.There is reference to the game taking place in the summer ("summer sun-baked flight surfaces"). There is no clear reference to the amount of time between LSL5 and LSL6. LSL6 takes place over a two week period. LSL7 begins essentially where LSL6 ends. As Bill Clinton is president in LSL7, and according to a few references in LSL6 then it suggests that both games most likely occured in 1993 (if it wasn't set a few years into the future) or Larry had lived with Shamara for about three years before she decided to off him. Any actual historical references in LSL6 game predate 1993, and some of the material in LSL7 make references to stuff predating 1996 (see Paula Jones for example). It can take place no later than 2001 as Bill Clinton is president in both games. LSL8 (MCL) begins somewhere at least 2004 (but before 2009) about decade after LSL7 was made, several dates in the game are marked as 200X to denote this (The year 2004 shows up on a collage of fraternity students). A letter from Uncle Larry in LSL8, mentions that his adventures took place between 1980's and 1990's. This at least suggests that the first three took place in the 1980's, and the LSL5-7 took place in the 1990's. Larry in LSL3 mailed a credit card application some 15 weeks before the game. Larry was playing games in the arcade 25 years before LFS Mobile (if in the Larry 4 era, this would be between 1989 and 1991; putting it about 1964-6). At that time there mainly pinball and pachinko games; by 1966 there were other electro-mechanical games (such as Periscope by Sega). Larry's age in relation to the time warp would also have to be taken into consideration (which may add 3-4 years to Larry's life before he catches up to his 'present') and put calculation into the late 60's early 70's (if calculated from future Larry's actual age, not the age of young Larry of those years). If Larry was 38 in Larry 1, and 40 or 41 by Larry 3 (plus 3+ years working at Sierra between 1987 and 1990) it could make future larry as old as 43+ by the time LSL4 was being made; had Larry continued to live in his own time instead of traveling back in time it would have been about 1992/1993 (which would have placed the time he playing games about 1967 or 1968). Larry finds an old rusted 1987 soda can in LSL Mobile (which he trades to the cannibals for one of the LSL4 disks). Al Lowe was on the yacht Daventry one year before LFS Mobile on vacation. 21 years since last rich person passed into the wild area in LFS Mobile. This would be about c. 1969. No men in women Sea God village for 42 seasons in LFS Mobile. This is more difficult to calculate as it is not known how seasons are calculated in the islands. The runners up of Dating Connection won food for a year from LSL3. Doilies for boarding passes won't become popular for another 22 years from the time of LSL5. In LSL7 Larry's jacket has been wrinkle-free for fifteen years. L.P.s came out in the 1950'sLSL5 Mr. Bigg was put on a six month Jenny Craig probation. In LSL3 inside Sierra Studios a tombstone marks the development of KQ4 between 1987 and 1988. Roberta is still developing the game. So the tombstone is predicting when it will be complete. Nailmi and Wydoncha; age 19 and mom has been 29 for at least five years. Jamie Lee Coitus gave up ____ a couple of years ago. Grandfather paradox The first three games essentially create a kind of grandfather or bootstrap paradox in which Larry a character from within a game (who is self aware that he is within a game), escapes the game travels back in time, and basically becomes his own creator by the third game. He helps design the EGA LSL1, and even had the power to define the name of bar of first game his adventures began in as Lefty's from a suggestion from Patti. He had almost settled on calling it Louie's or Lois'. Thus he literally was able to create himself, and his own past, ultimately leading up to his escape from the game. It is essentially a question of who came first Larry or the games, like chicken or the egg question. LSL1 EGA calls this game universe that Larry exists within the Sierra World. Sierra Studios exists as much within the world as it appears to exist outside of the game. Where they overlap is not easy to figure out. Even stranger Larry 1 original and Larry vga remake may both have 'happened' to Larry. Larry's nature as being a character who has escaped the game world, but apparently later returned to it, means that he may have slipped into LSL1 VGA game as well, thus explaining all the fourth wall breaking self-referential knowledge of events of LSL3-5, etc (including the Missing Floppies). Even Magna Cum Laude suggests this in that Larry talks about his encounters with EGA girls, but also encounters VGA-only characters such as Nigel. In Hoyle 1 one of the games that Larry is pulled into, a few of the programmer characters also pulled into the game, or helped program the game also joke about how Larry doesn't even realize that Al Lowe is essentially his father, and helped create him. Larry can also be found outside of his game world interacting with Al Lowe in interviews in The Official Guide to Leisure Suit Larry (one interview takes place after LSL6 and inbetween LSL7), and Interaction Magazine among other places. A few jokes in Larry Reloaded also plays on the idea of Larry being back (returned) to a game world, although it no longer directly exists in the realm of the Sierra World. Instead it appears to still exist in a game world of its own (riddled with Kickstarter jokes and pledge 'victims'). Ken appears in the game mostly detached (but Larry acknowlegdes he is someone he once knew a long time ago). The Sierra studio is replaced with Frankenstein's lab, in what may be in Castle Daventry based on markings of his machinery. Al Lowe appears at the end in the penthouse sauna thanking for the help "Reload"ing larry, there is even a reference to Larry: The Missing Floppies (again suggesting that Larry is self-aware that he has been in in a game universe before). It's not clear however how the new "ingame universe" chronology fits with other previous games chronology. A calander suggests that its June 1987 (like the original LSL1 was set in), narration concerning the dildo suggests that its before year 2000. But other references seem to roughly place it mid-90's to early 2000's. Strangely Larry encounters an elderly Larry trying to get laid as well. References Category:Games Category:Timelines